Leave The World Behind
by superimperfection
Summary: One Shot- Joey and Lauren xx


**One shot based on the spoilers for when Lauren kisses Tyler, except she doesn't kiss Tyler in this, just a randomer I just used the base storyline for it:) ENJOY **

**Leave The World Behind**

Lauren had been sitting at the bar for the past hour, her eyes fixated on the scene before her. Lucy, her supposed friend all over her ex and Cousin Joey. To say she was hurt was an understatement, she was fucking destroyed. Turning away she gulped the remainder of her drink, feeling the burning sensation down her throat as it numbed the spot she was hoping it would. How he could simply just sit there and do that in front of her, someone he once loved was beyond her.

She found herself joined by an over enthusiastic stranger, his eyes engulfing her body as he tried desperately to chat her up, offering her drinks which she accepted. He was sitting so close to her it was almost uncomfortable, but she wouldn't admit that, no doubt Joey was watching her every move, or at least she hoped. Glancing over her shoulder, her heart broke as she watched Lucy plant a kiss on Joey. She felt sick, betrayed, reaching for another drink she downed instantly, turning to face the stranger whose name she failed to gain, cupping his face, she kissed his lips. It wasn't enjoyable to say the least, in fact it was awful, she hated every minute of it, but she needed to distract herself from the scene behind her which had ruined her. Pulling away she wiped her mouth disgusted in herself for doing, it scrambling from the bar stool she grabbed her purse, ignoring the calls from the stranger and Whitney.

The cold air hit her flushed cheek, cooling her instantly. She stumbled a little as she tried to work out her way home, the blurred vision due to the amount she had drunk but also the tears that were swelling in her eyes made it difficult.

"Lauren" he called, his voice hurting her heart further. Deciding to ignore him she carried on home, holding onto the lamppost to steady herself. "Lauren wait" he called again, his voice closer to her this time.

"What?" she snapped furiously, turning to face him, the image of Lucy stuck to his face drilling in her mind.

"What was that in there?" he quizzed, his arms crossed.

"None of your fucking business" she snapped, turning away from him, his arm grabbing her to stop.

"Let go of me Joey" she hissed, trying to shake off his hold on her, "Please don't make this harder" she whispered, the tears filling her eyes once more.

"I'm not" he whispered, sending Lauren into an angry outburst one that had been bubbling for weeks inside of her. Snatching her hand away from him, she pushed him away a little.

"How could you do this to me?" she shouted, wiping the tears that had fallen down her face away. "Sit there and do that in front of me" she waved her hand towards the direction of the club.

"I should have known" she muttered, seeing his face scrunch with confusion. "I should have known you would do this to me, because this is who you are" a sting in her words trying to hurt him the best she could, just like he had done to her.

"And I hate you for it" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Lucy was going to do that, I pulled away instantly to see you face planting someone" he whispered, clearly affected by my sudden outburst.

"You knew full well Joey, she's been practically lap dancing you all night, but it's nothing to do with me anymore, you're nothing to do with me anymore" the tears finally drying up, I was more angry than anything.

"Don't say that Lo" his hand reaching out to my face I knew what he was about to do, before he could do it I slapped his hand away, fuming he was even thinking of tucking my hair behind my ear when I knew what it meant.

"No, you called it quits, because you believed her over me, your girlfriend, I'm not spending the rest of my life being sad because you gave up on me, I'm moving on" I stated a little stronger within myself, his face looking puzzled at my comment.

"What do you mean you're moving on?" crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm leaving as of tomorrow" I put it so simply, watching his face drop and slightly pale, he hadn't expected that.

"No Lo, you can't leave" he pleaded a little.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, its time I stood on my own two feet" and with that turned away from him, forcing myself to walk away whilst I still could, though my heart was still with him in that same spot.

"You know you got me all wrong, I didn't drink that night, I made a promise I kept you should have more faith in people Joey" I threw over my shoulder as I carried on, not wanting to see his face, I would change my mind within an instant.

Little did I know that when I finally got home, Joey had gone back into the club rather upset, or so Whitney claimed. He ended up having a full blown argument with Lucy where she finally dropped the rather obvious bomb that she did in fact spike my drink without me knowing all because she was jealous. It didn't surprise me in the slightest I knew this had her written all over it, it was just Joey who needed convincing, at least now when I leave I would be satisfied he knew the truth.

My suitcases stood stacked at the bottom of the stairs the following day. I was heading to stay with Uncle Jack as he wasn't planning on returning to the square anytime soon and when he did I would be able to prove that I could look after myself, last night was the last time I would touch alcohol. As my dad loaded them into the car, Whitney and Tyler raced over with Poppy and Fats in tow. Each in turn holding me tightly, telling me they would miss me, to be honest I didn't think anyone would miss me.

Finally saying goodbye to my mum, Abi and Oscar which was the hardest I piled into the full car with my dad, giving one last glance around the square as he pulled away from the outside of number 5.

"LAUREN WAIT" I heard his voice, glancing over my shoulder Joey was behind the car in his tracksuit.

"Dad stop a second" I pleaded, I knew we couldn't leave things how they were, I needed to say goodbye to a huge part of my life properly.

"Don't do this don't go, I know the truth" he panted a little trying to catch his breath.

"I know you do, it's okay, but I have to go its time" I smiled weakly, reaching for his hands, entwining them with mine.

"When you think you can trust me again, and when I finally forgive you-" I paused watching him nod.

"Call me" and with that I placed a small kiss onto his lips unexpectedly. Pulling away reluctantly I gave him once last smile, breaking our hand contact, moving back to the car, sliding in I promised myself not to look back.

_If it was meant to be it would be._


End file.
